1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
US Patent Application Pub. No. 2011/0076093 discloses a connector with two lock arms formed respectively on opposite left and right outer side surfaces of a housing and the housing is locked in a connected state by the lock arms. A connector that has two lock arms may be connected with only one of the two arms locked, and the other lock arm left unlocked. Thus, it is desirable to provide a connection detector that functions in association with movements of the lock arms.
A connection detector that functions in association with movements of two lock arms is thought to be formed by integrally molding two connection detection function portions individually corresponding to the two lock arms and a detecting portion coupling the connection detection function portions. If the two connection detection function portions are coupled in this way, states of the two lock arms can be detected by one action.
A structure similar to that in the case of a connector including only one lock arm can be applied to the connection detection function portions in the above connection detecting member. However, even one connection detection function portion complicates the structure. Thus, a connection detector with two connection detection function portions further complicates the structure.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to simplify the structure of a connection detector that has two connection detection function portions corresponding respectively to two lock arms.